Amor hacia un hobbit?
by Heleni
Summary: Hermione se enamora de un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... un hobbit.I parte


Bueno algunos de los personajes forman parte del libro de Harry Potter, y bueno hay algún otro, como Frodo, que pertenece al Señor de los Anillos, de Tolkien. Pero vamos, todo se puede mezclar...

Se trataba del séptimo año en Howarts. Hermione y Harry se dirigían hacia la clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras a través de la gran escalera. Ese día ninguno de los dos chicos se encontraba con suficientes ganas de aguantar a ningún profesor nuevo, estilo Severus o alguien como ese.

Pero ese día estaban de suerte, al entrar a la clase encontraron a un hombre, bueno más que a un hombre, un joven de mediana estatura, con el pelo negro rizado. El chico se presentó:

- Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Mi nombre es Frodo Bolsón y vengo de la Comarca. No creo que sepáis donde se encuentra, pero es un buen sitio. El antiguo profesor de Artes Oscuras se ha tomado unas largas y placenteras vacaciones y decidió irse a Rivendell... eternamente.

Frodo siguió hablando, y los chicos se miraban unos a otros, pensaban que el sustituto estaba loco, hablaba de unos sitios de los que jamás habían escuchado hablar. Todos adoptaron esa actitud de extrañeza excepto nuestra pequeña Hermione. Parecía estar en las nubes, pero su mirada indicaba inconfundiblemente que se había enamorado de Frodo. Aquellos lugares que el profesor nombraba le resultaban extraños, pero a la vez al ser pronunciados por el chico le parecían alucinantes e increíbles.

En la clase siguiente con el profesor Bolsón, Hermione se había puesto una camiseta con mucho escote. La chica se pasó toda la clase insinuándose al profesor.

Al terminar la clase se levantó y se acercó a Frodo... se acercaba, se acercaba muy lentamente... y ya Frodo le preguntó:

- Señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger.

- Muy bien señorita Granger, he observado que presta mucha atención en las clases, y se la ve como una chica muy inteligente, pero hay algo que no me convence mucho en su comportamiento...

En esto, Hermione tira su varita disimuladamente al suelo, se agacha con la intención de que Frodo se fije en su escote, pero no se sale con la suya...

- A eso me refería señorita Hermione. Lleva toda la clase intentando seducirme de una forma muy poco efectiva. Creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para comportarse de otro modo.

Hermione no volvió a decir nada en ese momento, y se marchó de la clase. Justo antes de salir por la puerta se giró, pero... INCREÍBLE!! Frodo había desaparecido sin decir ningún hechizo. Eso sí que es un buen mago.. pensó la chica.

Esa noche Hermione estuvo pensando durante todo el tiempo como debía estar en la próxima clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para no quedar mal delante de Frodo y poder hacer algo útil para su futuro. Quizá debería pedirle algún consejo a Harry o a Ron Weasly, pero ella creía que los tenía a los dos loquitos por ella (...creida) y que no sería buena idea decírselo a ninguno de los dos. Tenía que encontrar a alguien capaz de escucharla, de comprenderla, de poder ayudarla y que en ningún momento pensase que estuviera loca. Pero también creía que era demasiado pronto para decirle nada a nadie, y que no había ocurrido nada que mereciera la pena contar.

Durante las clases siguientes, a Hermione, Frodo le empezó a resultar indiferente. Esto ocurrió en el peor momento, justo cuando Frodo empezó a sentirse atraído por la chica. Esto es imposible se decía así mismo. Tiene 17 y aunque yo aparente cerca de 24, no los tengo, al contrario podría ser su padre . Pero decidió que le iba a dar igual y que algo debía decirle a Hermione.

Nada más terminar la clase se acercó a ella:

- Estoy muy contento porque has cambiado tu forma de actuar. Ahora sé realmente como eres, y... bueno, me gusta mucho tu forma de ser...

- Me alegro- contestó Hermione, como si Frodo le hubiese dicho que hacía buen tiempo.

- ¡¿Me alegro?! Hace dos días me estabas enseñando... bueno, intentabas ligar conmigo y ahora que te intento decir que me gustas, me dices "Me alegro" con voz de niña repelente.

- Yo nunca intenté ligar contigo, simplemente al principio me atraías un poco y me volví loca.

- Claro, te atraía un poco pero tú te vuelves loca, normal...

Antes de terminar la frase, Hermione ya se había acercado al profesor y se encontraba besando sus labios de hobbit. Y empezó a acariciar su pelo... Pero luego se arrepintió y se marchó. Y a Frodo se le quedó una cara de póquer... IMPRESIONANTE.

Al día siguiente pensaba pedirle perdón al profesor por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Pero cuando entró en la clase no era capaz, sentía que lo amaba, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero lo amaba. Sin embargo Frodo no era capaz de mirarla, sentía aún más culpabilidad que ella. Hermione estuvo durante toda la lección escribiendo poemas, inventando hechizos sin ningún fin, comiéndose la cabeza, obsesionándose. Se derretía mirando al hobbit, pero no tenía sentido hablar otra vez con el chico, sabía que si ocurría algo más, podía suceder cualquier cosa grave. Alguno de los dos podía terminar expulsado de Howarts, o los dos... qué diría la gente de ella, qué dirían sus padres. Pero Hermione aún sentía algo, no solo el amor hacía Frodo, sino el arrepentimiento de que Frodo también sintiera algo por ella, por su culpa. Quizá hubiese sido mejor no haber dicho nada al chico, pero no se lo podía callar, lo tenía que decir, expresar lo que sentía. Había hecho lo más difícil que era decir; mejor que decir, expresar lo que sentía a través de ese beso y de esas acaricias. Pero no era lo más razonable, aunque ¿Acaso la atracción o el amor es razonable?, pensaba por dentro. Aunque también le corroía la curiosidad de pensar si Frodo realmente la amaba. Y si realmente la quería, cómo terminaría todo esto. Ella pensaba que lo mejor sería olvidar todo, pero ¿sería capaz? ¿se puede llegar a olvidar a alguien a quién se ha amado? Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, y sobre todo las cosas buenas, los buenos recuerdos, y lo poco que ocurrió entre ellos dos era algo que había dejado totalmente marcada a Hermione. Para bien, o para mal, eso no lo sabía, solo se podría averiguar con el paso del tiempo, y quizá fuese algo de lo que ella pudiese aprender.

Por fin Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar con Frodo. Todo esto tenía que terminar de alguna forma. O quizá había llegado el momento de recurrir a una tercera persona, a alguien en quién confiar todo y que pudiese a ayudar de alguna forma, pero ¿A quién? Quizá a Harry, pero no le terminaba de gustar esa idea. De repente alguien se le pasó por la cabeza; ese alguien era Hagrid. Sí, el era la persona adecuada. Había llegado el momento de hablar con él...

-Dejad reviews por favor, quizá no merezca la pena escribir una segunda parte. Me importa mucho vuestra opinión, por faaaaaa. Gracias por leerlo...


End file.
